


Underpire One-shots: Dark editions

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Underpire stuff [2]
Category: Underpire (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Blood-Starved, Chara is a vampire, Cussing, Dark Past, Feels, Fluff, Locked up, Poisoning, Slaughter, Somethings are canon, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, imprisoned, mentions of being drugged, mentions of killing, somethings are not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Random prompts that I don't remember where I got and random small ideas i got out of no where.Some of these chapters have things canon to the AU. I will list the canon parts at the end of each chapter.All of these had to be put here instead of the other Underpire one-shot collection because they have a higher rating.





	Underpire One-shots: Dark editions

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of each chapter I will tell you the canon parts to this AU.  
> As for this first chap, imma go ahead and tell you all of it is canon.

  day 1, just awakining at night after being drugged and locked away durring the day.

how dare they!  
**_how dare they lock her up!!_**  
She did nothing.  
it wasn't even her fault that she was a vampire!  
She didn't ask for the dark blue souled vampire to turn her before they were taken away!  
Now she's...Now she's all alone. **Stuck in this cell.**  
_And her family no longer cares about her._

She hates that vampire.

  
Day 2, daytime.

Her mother came today.  
_She wasn't happy._  
" _Look at this._ How could a child of mine be so pathetic enough to want to become something so _vile_."  
It wasn't her fault!  
" _Stop it!_ It's not my fault, Mom-!"  
The woman in front of her narrowed her eyes, snapping at her.  
" **Shut up!** You do not have the right to talk back to me, you _demon_!"  
With that, she left.

She hates her mother.

  Day 4, nighttime.

She's hungry. Not for food. No, it's for _blood_.  
Before the blue souled vampire had fled, they had been atleast kind enough to tell her that if a vampire doesn't feed after 3 days, they begin to become blood starved.  
She sighs, pulling her legs to her chest with her arms and resting her head on her knees.  
She knew her once brown eyes were a crimson red now, and the feeling of fangs pressing against her bottom gum was becoming annoying.

She hates vamperism.

  Day 7, daytime

Hungry. Just hungry.  
Everytime a guard would pass by every hour, she found herself walking towards the jail bars in a trance.  
She wanted to just jump the man and rip off his helm, exposing that neck of his full of _warm, delicious, tasty blood_ -  
She shakes her head, trying to snap her self out of the thoughts. But they began to come back when she heard foot steps coming her way again.  
But the gaurd just left... _So who?_  
...  
She instantly reconized him as soon as she saw his face, that midnight colored hair, so much like her's, atop his head.  
"Well, well. If it isn't the little devil spawn itself."  
She shuttered.  
_It was her dad._  
Memories of him yelling at her angerly and pulling out a needle as he shouted at his guards to lock her up because he saw her red eyes, flashed through her mind.  
... _But so did thoughts of ripping out his neck and drinking his blood._  
"And seems like she's blood starved, too. _Just look at the giant failure she's become._ "  
He claps his hands, mocking her. She couldn't help but notice clear bottle he had to set down on the table in order to do so. Not all of it was see through, the red liquid filling it half way, the cause.  
She knew what it was and he could see it in her eyes. He follows her gaze to the bottle and smirks, laughing darkly.  
"You want it do you?"  
She nods slowly, already feeling salvia pooling in her mouth.  
" _Well.._."  
He picks up the bottle, bringing it her way, torturing her as he takes his time.  
"...Then here you go, _sweetie_."  
The way he had said it would've had someone in their right mind thinking twice, but she grabbed it with no thought and begain the gulp down its contents. She literally began to cry in relief as the warm sweet liquid went down her throat, causing her deathly pale skin to gain a little bit of its old color back and bring back the now useless beating of her heart.  
...  
But the joy didn't last long.  
Her stomach soon was in great pain as it twisted and turned. She felt like someone was stabbing her a thousand times over and over.  
" _Wh-at d-did you d-o, d-d-ad?_ "  
The man chuckled, his expression sinister.  
"Poison."  
He turns around, beginning to walk away. When he reachs the exit to the dull room, he calls out to her.  
"Don't worry, little bitch. It won't kill you. ... _But you sure as hell will wish it would._ "  
The next thing she heard was the door opening and closing, then the sound of ringing in her ears and the thunk of her head hitting the floor as she began to seize.

She hates her father.

  
Year 15, nighttime.

She should look like a adult now...yet she still looked like her same old 10 year old self. _The same as the day her life was ruined._  
By now, her parents were beginning to get grey hairs as they hit their early 40s...but she did not care about that. She was glad they were becoming slower and weaker.  
She might not get blood much and is blood starved almost everyday, but her ability to think straight while like this was becoming astounding these days.  
Soon she'll be free.

She hates that she couldn't have came up with the plan sooner.

  
Year 15, next day, daytime

She killed them. **She killed every family member in her house.** Her mother's twin sister had it lucky since she was not here today, for if she was, she also would have died.  
It was easy since they all lost their magic from having created the barrier.  
_It was so easy to slice every Ebott family members' throat with the very knife that she was to inherit later on in life if she hadn't become a vampire._  
Well, fuck them. She got this knife anyways.  
Slipping the sharp knife into her satchel and putting on her new clothes (that consisted of a blue and red sweater, brown pants and grey shoes), she slipped out of the now silient house.  
She looked around, trying to figure out where to go now.  
That's when she saw it...  
_Mount Ebott._  
The mountain they say monsters now live in.  
She had always lived inside the house her whole life, so she'd never seen a monster before. But she did hear her old parents speak of them and they did say they fought in a war against them. ... _So were the stories true, then?_  
No matter what, true or not, she began to head towards it. She ran until she got close to the top and found a cave. Heading inside, she saw a deep hole.  
...  
_Maybe, even as a vampire, she could die from the fall..._  
She took a step foward to get a closer look and tripped on a vine, causing her to fall before she even made her final decision...  
...  
And hit the rock ground hard and was dazed temporarily...  
She let out a loud groan, trying to sit up. That's when she heard it...  
_What sounded like a boy who was around the same age she was stuck as_.  
"It sounds like it came from over here..."  
And then she saw him...or at least his two fluffy paw-like feet.  
" _Oh!_ You've fallen down! _Are you alright?!_ "  
She manages to get onto her knees and nods twice.  
" _Here!_ Let me help you up!"  
He holds out his paw...  
...After a moment of hesitation, she takes it and she intoduces herself quietly as she stands up. Normally she would never use the politeness she learned from the leasons her family forced onto her, but this child seemed nice and he deserved it.  
"Chara, huh?"  
She nods, bent over slightly as she rubs her still aching head, and he wraps a arm around her shoulder and uses his other to help support her. He smiles sweetly at at her, his eyes still showing worry.  
"That's a nice name."  
_Really? It was?_ She always thought it was stupid since her parents had came up with it after having seen the word 'character' and shortened it to be a name since their stupid minds couldn't have came up with a good one on their own.  
She looked over to the goat child.  
Maybe everyone wasn't bad. She still hated humans...But so far, these monsters were people that she liked. She trusted this goat and where ever he was taking her.  
Smiling as best as she could, she listened as he introduced himself.  
" _My name is..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read more Underpire? Here is a rated E fic:    
> [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/26318370)  
> Or do you want to see some Underpire Art? Here is the DeviantArt group for it:  
> [Underpire](https://underpire.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Perhaps you want the less dark Underpire One-shots?  
> [Underpire One-Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12034374)


End file.
